


Good boy || prompt #32 // sequel 2

by stylesgryles



Series: Super-duper prompts [32]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, M/M, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blue-eyes-metgreen powiedział(a): Hej :3 Mogę prosić prompta? Chodzi mi o kontynuacje "Good boy". Jak Harry dowiaduje się jaki Louis ma problem z mamą i jakaś urocza scena. ( przytulanie i uspokajanie L.) Happy End dla Harry'ego, Lou i jego sióstr. itd. Dziękuję.xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy || prompt #32 // sequel 2

**Author's Note:**

> Co prawda skrzynka jest zamknięta i wyraźnie powiedziałam, że wysyłanie promptów kiedy nie jest otwarta jest bezcelowe, bo i tak ich nie napiszę, ale nudziłam się i postanowiłam to napisać. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba.

-Louis? -zapytała Lottie, stojąc w drzwiach sypialni swojego brata.

-Lottie? Jeszcze nie śpisz?

-Mogę spać u ciebie?

-Och, tak, jasne, wskakuj. -przetarł dłonią zaspane oczy i uniósł pościel w górę, by dziewczynka mogła położyć się obok niego. Od kiedy ich mama trafiła do ośrodka pomagającego ludziom wyjść z nałogów, siostry Louisa czasem bały się spać same. Kobieta może i nie była dla  nich dobrą matką, ale nadal ją kochały i im jej brakowało. Chłopak miał co prawda osiemnaście lat, ale sąd domagał się by jakiś członek rodziny nadal sprawował opiekę nad jego siostrami. Zgodziła się tylko daleka ciotka, która i tak mieszkała pół godziny drogi stąd i wcale tak dużo nie pomagała.

-Tęsknisz za mamą? -zapytała cicho dziewczynka, wtulając się w pierś brata.

-Wszyscy tęsknimy Lottie. -pocałował ją w tył głowy, potem oboje usnęli.

*** 

Sprawy z Harrym wyglądały lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Od czasu gdy mężczyzna zaoferował Louisowi pomoc w zamian za spędzanie ze sobą czasu na czymś innym niż tylko seks, oboje poznali się trochę lepiej.

Nie przestali ze sobą sypiać, bo Louis nie chciał mieć świadomości, że nie robi kompletnie niczego, po prostu zaczęli spędzać więcej dni na rozmawianiu i  na zwykłym towarzyszeniu sobie.

Czasami Louis zastanawiał się czy Harry ma kogoś poza nim, nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Na początku ich znajomości mężczyzna kilka razy rozmawiał przez telefon z pewnym chłopakiem, mówiąc do niego w ten sam sposób co do Louisa, ale to było prawie rok temu, teraz gdy spędzał czas z Louisem, nie miał przy sobie nawet telefonu. Młodszy chłopak nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że ciekawiły go takie rzeczy, wiedział, że Harry nie jest jego, i że nie na tym polega ich znajomość, ale lubił wmawiać sobie, że jest jedynym.

Teraz gdy pieniądze nie szły na to czego żądała matka Louisa, więcej gotówki zostawało dla niego i sióstr. Lubił je czasem rozpieszczać, a jak się okazało Harry tym bardziej. Louis rzadko mówił o swojej rodzinie z wiadomych powodów, ale mimochodem wyszło to, że ma cztery siostry. Kilka razy Harry przywitał go z prezentami dla dziewczynek, nalegając by je wziął i by nie dziękował, bo sprawia mu to przyjemność, w reakcji Louis jedynie wywracał oczami.

-Lou? -zapytał pewnego wieczora Harry. Siedział na sofie przed laptopem, w szkłach jego okularów korekcyjnych odbijało się światło promieni z kominka, tamten listopad był wyjątkowo mroźny.

-Mhm? -chłopak uniósł głowę znad książek, powtarzał rzeczy na egzaminy.

-Zanim zaczniesz się kłócić, to powiem, że i tak jest za późno, bo już to kupiłem-

-Harry-

-Nie, nie, czekaj, daj mi dokończyć. Myślę, że to spodoba się twoim siostrom, w sumie to jestem pewien, bo nie chwaląc się mam dobry gust. -zaśmiał się. -ale nadal nie wiem co mógłbym kupić twojej mamie, nie, nie, nie mówię, że masz jej mówić, że to ode mnie, ale po prostu głupio mi o niej zapomnieć. -wytłumaczył, czekając na reakcję szatyna, która nie przychodziła. Chłopak spuścił wzrok i nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. -Lou?

-J-ja-

-Co ona lubi? Jest coś czym się interesuje?

-Harry czekaj-

-Może piecze? Myślisz, że ucieszy się z-

-Harry stop-

-Naprawdę to nie problem-

-Harry! -chłopak nie wiedział co robi i jak ma zareagować i się wytłumaczyć.

-Słucham. -Harry w końcu przestał gadać.

-Odpuść. -westchnął.

-Ale przecież to twoja-

-Nie ma jej tu, nie ma, nie było, nie będzie, po prostu odpuść. -wypalił.

-L-Louis dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? -mężczyzna podniósł się z kanapy i zbliżył w stronę chłopaka.

-Bo to nie istotne.

-Jak to nieistotne? Nie masz mamy, jak mogłem to przegapić? Kto się wami opiekuje?

-Chryste Harry... Mam matkę! 

-Nie rozumiem-

-Nie zmuszaj mi, żebym musiał ci się tłumaczyć Harry. -powiedział słabym głosem, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Mężczyzna nadal stał metr od niego, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić.

-Niby czemu mam cię zmuszać? Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć takie rzeczy, my przecież-

-My co?

-Myślałem, że mi ufasz...-westchnął, brzmiał na zranionego.

-Harry co chcesz usłyszeć? Że moja matka przepijała wszystko co dawałeś mi przez pierwsze siedem miesięcy? Że od dwóch jest w ośrodku i nie interesuje się rodziną? Co to zmieni Harry? -powiedział to, nie wiedząc po co w ogóle to robi. Nie był z tego dumny, nie było mu łatwo, ale poczuł jak pewien ciężar spada mu z piersi.

-Och.

-No właśnie...

-Nie, nie, Lou, poczekaj. J-ja-

-Nie potrzebuję współczucia Harry.

-Przecież nic jeszcze nie powiedziałem. Po prostu... cholera sam nie wiem... Podziwiam cię Louis. -to nie była reakcja jakiej chłopak się spodziewał, jego policzki spłonęły rumieńcem. -J-jesteś taki młody. -mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i położył kciuki pod oczami chłopaka. -Wiesz, że mogłeś mi powiedzieć... pomógłbym wcześniej.

-Harry nie-

-Co nie-

-Naprawdę i tak pomogłeś mi bardziej niż ktokolwiek... -wyznał, czując ciepło dłoni Harry’ego na swoich policzkach, przymknął oczy i czekał, aż mężczyzna złączy ich usta.

***

Było lepiej, coraz lepiej. Louis czuł, że teraz nie musi niczego ukrywać przed Harrym, dziękował mu też za to, że nie zadaje zbędnych pytań. Powoli wszystko się układało, chłopak zaczynał wierzyć, że może naprawdę zapewni swoim siostrom resztę szczęśliwego dzieciństwa.

-Louis? -zapytał Harry. Leżeli w jego sypialni, przykryci jedynie cienką pościelą. Mężczyzna oddychał powoli, głaszcząc Louisa, leżącego na jego piersi.

-Mhm?

-Chcę żebyś spędził ze mną święta, ty i twoje siostry. -Harry naprawdę długo zbierał się by go o to zapytać. W odpowiedzi Louis jedynie wtulił się mocniej w jego ciało.


End file.
